William Bracken
United States Senator William Bracken, also known as The Dragon or Lazarus, is the Main Antagonist of the Breckett Conspiracy and a United States Senator. He is the man who issued the contract to have Joanna Beckett assassinated and thus putting him in collusion with the people who would eventually destroy him: Kate Beckett and Richard Castle. He is portrayed in the Castle (TV Series) by actor Jack Coleman. History The Kidnapping Schemes He was the Assistant District Attorney of New York from 1988 to 1992. During that time, he had learnt about rogue NYPD Officers John Raglan, Gary McCallister and Roy Montgomery were seeking to destroy the Mafia's power by kidnapping powerful mobsters for various ransoms, ammasing large stashes of money. Knowing the three officer's identities, but due to the lack of evidence on the mobsters and the rogue NYPD officers, he was unable to prosecute either of them. He instead used the opportunity to blackmail the rogue officers, forcing them into making him a co-conspirator in their kidnapping and ransom operations, amassing a fortune while working with the three officers. He used his new money to fund his political career all the while working with the three officers in their kidnaping schemes and even indirectly assisting them. He even managed to extend his influence into the underworld, establishing a seemingly untouchable and extremely intimidating reputation as "The Dragon". The kidnapping schemes kept working until an undercover FBI agent was accidentally killed during the attempted abduction of mobster Joe Pulgatti. Pulgatti was able to escape, but was arrested and framed for the murder, forcing Bracken and the three officers to shut down the kidnapping and ransom schemes. Rise of the Dragon At an unknown time after the previous events, he had established a partnership with Vulcan Simmons (a drug lord in Washington Heights) and Mason Wood a.k.a Loksat (a CIA analyst) into overseeing the illegal drug operations in the United States. He then started getting himself into the House of Representatives and then eventually rising to the status of a United States Senator and even becoming a possible candidate for the United States Presidency. The Beckett Assassination Years later, Bracken had heard about Joanna Beckett and her investigations into his corruption and the frame up of Joe Pulgatti. To cover up his corruption from her, he issued an assassination contract to the sociopath Dick Coonan(better known by his alias - Rathborne) to murder Joanna Beckett and her entire team. He even went as far as to have the NYPD officers John Raglan and Gary McAllister to be assigned to investigate her murder, which they wrote off as a random attack and subsequently turned it into a cold case, covering up the conspiracy and further distancing himself from the conspiracy and continue pursuing his political ambitions. Grooming for Presidency To be Added. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Symbolic Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Blackmailers Category:Wealthy Category:Drug Dealers Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Businessmen Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Spouses Category:Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Inmates Category:Deceased Category:Weaklings Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Cowards Category:Master of Hero